Moonlight Blades
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: We call ourselves the "Moonlight Blades." Kai said. The Moonlight Blades, wanted for stealing prized merchendice, from Hiwatari Corp. and selling em. But whats theirsay in it? Why r they doing it? Will the FBI stop em? Find out through Kai's eyes. Kaioc!
1. going down, hard

May be common, may not, but i don't care. i don't own Beyblade. This story begins in Kai's POV.

xXxX's- static from com links

-- skipping ahead

"talking"

_'thinking'_

"com link from the field"

_"com link from the van"_

**"com link from the helicopter"**

**_"com link from base"_**

* * *

"Moonlight Blades:  
Chapter One;  
Going Down,... Hard"

We call ourselves "The Moonlight Blades."

Hi! You're probably wondering who I am, what's happening, and why, so here's your answer. My name is Kai Hiwatari, and right now, my friends; Ray, Max, Tyson, Lee, Tala, and Brian are stealing prized treasures from my grandfather, who disowned me the day I was born. There's the answer to your questions.

You see, we're all going on eighteen, but because I was disowned, I don't have the insurance I need to head up to college, that, and the fact I hate him. I was disowned, same as my cousin, and Brian, and no one knows it, but us, but he still acted as if we were still his, and sent us to a school that ruined our childhood, then, he left us to starve, and didn't even give us a penny.

Now, here are the operations. Me, I'm the guy who heads into vaults, and museums to steal said treasures, and bargaining with our 'clients.' They call me the "Night Phoenix," ha! I've been getting away with this for almost six years. This time it was a solid gold staff, embedded with diamonds.

Tala pilots the helicopter, for my entry, and helps operate the com link. On that, we call him "Talon." We still wonder how they couldn't figure it out.

Brian drives the van, for my get-away, and, like Tala, helps operate the com link. On that, we call him "Grey." You should know why.

Lee is the doctor, back at base. If anything happens, he'll be informed, head to base, and get prepared for whatever the emergency is. We call him "Eb Lion," on the com link,... short for ebony.

Ray, either helps me on the job, but only for multiple targets. But, if not, he's in the van, for emergency medical purposes. We call him "White Tiger."

Max, who we call "Yellow Serpent," gets the gear together for both vehicles. For medical, and operational supplies.

Tyson gives me directions to the target, and helps with get away plans, only by using his computer. We call him "Elec Dragon."

**"You all set, Phoenix?" **Tala asked. I nodded.

I was wearing black leather, mainly. The black mask, I was wearing covered my hole face; flame patterns on the neckline up to the rim of my lower lip, and over my eyes were like shades, orangish yellow. Used for two reasons; to help scope out the museum, you know, with guards, and where the object is, and the other, so that way they can't use my eye pattern to identify me. We weren't stupid.

With me, I had, my flame glider, for high up entry, and escape. A password decoder, a security blocker, to shut down the cameras, and alarms, and, in case of emergencies, knockout pellets, and a taser (or whatever they call that gun-thing that shocks you).

I jumped out out of the copter, and opened the glider, using the wind to get to the museum, where the staff was at.

--

**"Talon calling Night Phoenix. How was the landing?" He asked with a somewhat sneer tone.**

"Good,... as usual." I answered. "Elec Dragon, come in. How much farther until the target?" I asked.

**"You're above the Eastern Corridor, so you're not far. How's it look on the inside?" He asked.**

I used the tech embedded into my mask, and it showed a hallway,... no guards. "It's clear! I'm going in!" I jumped through a window, that I easily moved. "I'm in! Which way?"

**"Quickest way is to your next left, but it's guarded. There should be a power box near you, get blocking!" Elec said.**

I got out the security blocker, and went up to the power box, and opened it. The blocker beaped a bit, when I put it up to the box, but then, it stopped. "Success! Jam the signal from the radios."

**"Way ahead of you!" Elec Dragon said. **I waited a few seconds before he called back. **"All set!"**

With that, I threw knockout pellets down the hall, knocking out the guards. I ran through, another advantage of my mask, it's part gas mask. I got to the door, and it was password locked. "Elec, what's behind the door?"

**"Nothing, but deactivated cameras, and lasers." He answered, proudly. **

I got out the password decoder, and got the door open. Right there was what we came for. I ran up to it, grabbed it, and climbed one of the marble columns. Another advantage of my suit is that I don't need equipment to climb out.

I jumped out of the museum, and opened my glider. "Grey, we're home free!" I proclaimed.

_"Alright, then get on over here, and let's head back home." He said._

"Rodger that!" I said. Just then, four gaping holes appeared on the left wing of my glider. "Guys, I've got a problem! The left flank of my glider's been shot through, and I'm loosing altitude, rather quickly!" I yelled.

_"Phoenix, remember all those falling practices?" Yellow Serpent asked._

"Yeah."

_"Time to put 'em in use." White Tiger said._

I sighed. I closed my glider, and got prepared for a crash landing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The landing was brutal, but there was little shock, and little pain. **"Phoenix? Phoenix, come in! This is Talon! Can you read me?" **I groaned, but responded.

"Yeah, Talon. I can read you." I said, not getting up from the position I was in.

**"That's a relief." I heard Elec saying.**

_"You okay?" I heard Tiger ask._

"Yeah,..." I said, starting to get up. "I think...Aah!" I screamed, feeling crushing pain out of my right ribs, and forearm. "Guys, I think something's broken."

_"Can you walk?" Serpant asked._

"Barely."

_"Stay calm! Talon, Elec, get back to base!" Tiger called._

**"Pulling out!" Talon said.**

_"Phoenix! Where are you?" Serpent asked._

"Central park."

_"Okay. Meet us at the end of Carder Avenue." _

"Alright!" I began to run as fast as I could.

I got half way through the park, but stopped, and collapsed, at the feeling of something bursting into the lower left area of my back. I looked back, to see someone wearing a bullet proof vest, and a cap that read FBI. _'Oh crap!'_ I thought.

I got up as quickly as I could, and ran. Bad idea. Because as soon as I did, I got shot in my right shoulder blade. I ran quicker, and was able to escape to the trees. "Guys! I've been hit! Twice!"

_"Where are you?" Grey asked._

"Heading to the Eastern end of Callously Boulevard."

_"We're near you. Hang tight, Phoenix!" Serpent said._

"I'll try." I said. I continued to run, until I saw the van; black, and no license plate. I saw Tiger open the door, and I hoped in, face to the floor.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Drive!" I yelled. Ray shut the door, and Brian moved us, quickly.

"Activating Teenage Drive Camouflage Mode." Max said. The van turned white with a pizzeria logo on it, and showed a license plate, after which, he got up from his seat. Brian put on a cap that went with the logo, and Ray, and Max, crowded me. "You okay?" Max asked.

"I've been better." I groaned out. Ray unzipped my jacket, and took it off, not all that carefully, if I may add. I let out a light scream.

"Sorry!" He said, as Max took my mask off.

**_"Eb Lion calling White Tiger. Come in!"_** I heard out of Ray's com link.

_"Kinda busy, Lion." Ray told his older brother._

**_"What's happening?"_**

_"Phoenix is down! Two gunshot wounds, and some broken bones."_

**_"Did you check his head?"_**

Ray paused, and slid his hand towards the back of my head. I screamed again. Ray pulled up his hand, and stared at it. Wait for it. _"It looks like a concussion."_

**_"Alright! How long until you get home, Grey?"_**

_"About another hour."_

I groaned, loudly, as I felt my eyelids begin to hang over. _"Phoenix won't be able to stay conscious for another hour." Max told Lee._

**_"Tiger, cover up the flesh wounds, and ice the broken ones!"_**

_"Way ahead of you, bro."_ Ray got some gauze, and wrapped them around my head, shoulder, and lower back. He tightened it a bit too much, though. How did I know? I was the one screaming about it. "Hang in there, Kai!" Ray told me, getting ice packs on my forearm, and ribs. I shuddered at the sudden coolness.

"We're reaching the thruway." Brian said. Max went back to the front seat.

"Activating Spring Travel Camouflage Mode." I already knew that the van was turning light blue, and a new license plate, by that point, Brian took the cap off.

He headed into the E-Z Pass section, and we were officially on the thruway, but going slower than usual. "Brian." I muttered out. Brian adjusted his mirror, so he could see me in the back. He shuddered. I guess it wasn't even close to easy, to look at. "Lee would want us there as soon as possible, and going slower isn't going to get us there." I told him.

"I know, but in your condition, I don't wanna over due it, ya know?" Brian said.

"I know, but it won't get better by getting slower. Besides, there are guys in priesses passing us." I said. He laughed.

"You sure?" He asked. I nodded. "Alright." With that, his foot went down on the gas pedal, and we sped up.

--

We arrived at the house we lived in. Since we stay bound together, we have a big house. Almost a mansion.

We drove along the driveway, to the garage, which was in back, connected to the main part of our house. When the door opened, I was blinded by an impact of light, but it cleared up.

Right in the doorway of the van was Lee, and right behind him, holding a gernie to the spot, was Tyson, and Tala. "Oh, god!" Tyson said, looking at me, but I only rolled my eyes.

"Ray, help me with him." Lee told him. They lifted me up, and put me on the gernie. As I groaned, they began to move me back into the house.

"You'll be all right." I heard Brian say. But that was the last thing I heard, for I could no longer keep my eyes opened.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Plz R&R.


	2. studying and pain

**Phone from base**

Phone from other house

Enjoy!

* * *

"Chapter Two:  
Studying, and Pain"

I opened my eyes to see the dimness of my room, trying to remember what happened. I gasped as my body shot itself up, remembering the night before, but I soon regretted it, as the pain returned in one crushing collision. I screamed of pain, trying to fight it.

I soon heard footsteps come up the stairs. I turned to the doorway, and saw everyone standing there, including Lee. Ray ran towards me, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay! Kai, you're alright! Just lie back down!" He told me, calmly.

I didn't feel like lying down all day, but the way I was feeling right now, I didn't argue. I lied back down, like Ray told me.

"What are you guys still doing here?" I asked, my voice croaked up. They chuckled.

"You really did get a concussion." Tala said. I glared.

"Super attendent's meeting, Kai, remember? We have school off, today." Brian told me.

I groaned. The one day we had off from school, and I have to spend it lying down,... not good. "What about you, Lee?" I questioned.

"Called work, told them you were sick with the flu, and that I had to take care of you." He answered.

"Won't you get in trouble?" I asked.

"If my boss finds out,...yeah." Lee shrugged. I put a hand on my head, but only flinched at the contact. It hurt, ok? "Best stop that. It was a hard hit to the cranium, Kai. It'll take a while to heal." Lee told me. Just perfect. That wasn't going to help my cover. Neither were my other injuries.

"Kai, didn't you tell Kali that you'd help her in Ancient History, today?" Tala asked.

My eyes widened, in horror. I would've slapped myself on the forehead, if not for the fact, it would hurt like hell. "Aw, dammit!" I yelled.

"Yep, he did." Tyson said, dully.

Kali Fealnix was my best friend/rival. Don't ask me why about the whole rival deal,...it's complicated to explain. Anyway, I promised to help her study in Ancient Russian History, however, I've canceled several times because of our 'clients,' and our assignments, which I'll explain later. Anyway, each time I did, the day I came back from school, she had nearly embarressed me in front of the whole school, making me swear on russian law to not to again.

I had to do it today, or I was screwed. "You want me to call her?" Lee asked.

"It won't help the situation, it'll only give her reason of suspicion." I said, slightly sitting up.

"Well, what will you do?" Ray asked me.

"Hand me my cell phone." I said. Brian handed me my cell, as Ray assorted pillows to help me sit up. I took my cell as I lied back. It was the afternoon, so Kali was awake. I dialed her number, and waited for her to answer.

"Hi, Kai! If you've called to cancel again, I'll get you tomorrow." I heard her threaten.

**"Relax, Kali,...I'm not talking to cancel. I just have a small snag about today." I told her.**

"What do you mean?" I heard her ask in a concerned voice.

**"Lee put me on bed rest after an accident, and now, I can't leave the house." I answered.**

"Seriously?!"

**"Seriously! Thankfully, it's not all that bad, so,...if he says it's okay, why don't you come over here, and I can help with what you don't understand?" I suggested.**

"What does Lee think?" She asked.

I looked at Lee, waiting for an answer. "I don't know." He said. I glared directly into his eyes, which is the only time he's intimidated by me. "All right! She can come." He finally said.

**"It's okay! When will you be here?" I asked her.**

"Give me thirty minutes, and I'll be on my way!"

**"Okay! Bye, Kali!"**

"Bye, Kai!"

I waited for her to hang up, before I did. "You better start hiding all the high tech stuff." I told them. Give it a minute. Three, two, one, and... everyone ran downstairs to hide the equipment. I would've laughed, if not for the fact my ribs were killing me.

I lied back, putting my cell on my night stand, and closed my eyes, tired still, and fell asleep.

--

I felt someone shaking my shoulder, softly,...the guys aren't complete idiots. I slowly, opened my eyes, once more. I turned to my left, and saw Ray standing with Kali.

Kali had hair of a very dark purple, almost black. Her eyes were crystaline blue, and her skin was slightly darker than my own. She was wearing her red, spagetti strapped top, and a black miniskirt, with light blue pants underneathe. She was holding her favorite jean jacket in her arms, and her black bag was hanging over one shoulder.

She was staring at me, rather worried. "Hey, Kali." I said. She smiled, slightly, concern was still in her eyes.

"Hey, Kai!" She said, trying to hide the care in her voice. She was slowly losing her touch.

Something crashed, and now I'm hearing Lee, and Tala. "Ray, could you shut the door?" I asked. Ray nodded, and left shutting the door behind him.

Kali walked forward, placing her jacket on the chair that was at my computer desk, and her bag on the floor, near my bed. She, then sat next to me, on my bed, starting stroke some of my hair behind my ear. She was a good friend, but she was acting like a girlfriend. I guess it's how girls react to visible injury. "So, are you, like, okay? How did..._this_ happen?" She asked. I knew she'd ask that question, first.

I sighed, and answered with the best lie I could think of. "Remember how Tala, and I like to arm wrestle?" I asked. This is very true; we arm wrestled one time, and when Tala won, he broke my arm, and since it was in the past, it wasn't a complete lie. It was over vacation, when she went to Venice, to visit her grandparents; half italian, half russian, she always had vacations running back, and forth between the two countries. Kali nodded at me. "Well, we arm wrestled, yesterday afternoon, and he slammed my arm down, so hard, we heard a bone or two crack. We called Lee, and I was already being dragged to the car. However, the idiots still didn't move the pipe, so just as they were rushing me, I hit my head, and fell. Next thing I know, I wake up in my bed." I finished.

She looked down, and stared at me chest, the one part that revealed the guaze across it. She bent down, and touched it, making me let out a light yell. "And what about this?" She yelled.

Now, of course, since I can still lie, easily, I just needed to pull a good enough act. I looked down at the guaze, acting confused, then turned to her. "I don't remember. I think it might have happened earlier, but Lee said it was a pretty bad concussion, so somethings might be blocked out. I'll tell you as soon as I can, though." I said, wearily.

She shook her head. "You don't have to! Just, promise me you'll take it easy, okay?" She said, placing a hand on mine. I nodded.

"No worries." I said in the same tone. I was mad tired, still. My were trying to close, but I forced them open.

"Okay!...Are you sure you're well enough for this, Kai?" She asked. I chuckled, weakly.

"It's just studying! It's not like wear running the mile, or anything, right?" I said. She nodded.

"Okay!" She said. Kali opened her bag, got out a textbook, and notepad, and opened them. She reached back in, a pen in hand, and we got started.

-- One Hour Later

"Okay! So, the Mongols were originally...?" I quized her.

"The huns." She answered.

"And they formed...?" I asked.

"Mongolia." She said confidentilly.

"And then, took over...?" I asked.

"Russia!" She said.

"After a whole hour of review, I am proud to say you are ready for that test." I said, smiling. I only do it around her. The whole nice thing, but around everyone else, forget it!

I heard rushed feet coming coming up the rooms, and a door soon bursted open. I turned my head, and saw Tyson. "Kali, you may wanna leave." He warned, exhausted. That couldn't mean good news.

"Why?" She asked.

"Hillary accidentily overheard that Kali was here, and she's coming with Ming Ming, and Mariah to 'congradulate,' you two." He warned.

Though I looked calm, inside, I panicked. Them visiting was bad enough, but if Kali was here, surviving was at minimum of less than 1%. And injured? Even less.

Kali, quickly packed up her things. "Thanks Kai!" She said, rushing out of my room. Tyson didn't do anything until we heard the back door slam.

He let out a held breath. "What's with you?" I asked.

"I was put on Hillary watch, today, so that way, they didn't know you were hurt." Tyson explained.

It made sense. Still I had to be ready for the joyride that was coming to our doorstep. Rest, was now completely out of the question.

* * *

sry it took so long! hope ya liked it!


	3. hiding enigmas

"Chapter Three;  
Hiding Enigmas"

This day just went from bad to worse. I'm on bed rest, we had school the next day, I had to try and hide the accident when Kali showed up, and now, this! The last thing we needed were the girls coming over; curse the guys for liking them so much! What were they going to say when they saw this? We had no idea what to do, and we knew, by experience, locking my door doesn't help; it's the reason for my last trip to the hospital.

I was still as confused as to what the hell I could tell them. The guys were pacing back and forth, until Lee walked in holding a glass of water in one hand, and something else in the other. "Please, tell us ya got something!" Max pleaded.

"Don't worry, I've got just the thing." Lee placed the glass on my nightstand, and opened up his palm, to reveal a small, round, peach colored pill. "If you take this pill, you'll temporarily experience flu-like symptoms; fever, nausea, dizziness. It'll be enough to fool the girls, and tell them that you're just sick, and Kali just came to check came to check on you." He assured.

"One problem with that plan, Lee: they'll stay to take care of me, when they're told." I informed him.

Lee chuckled. "This gives you the symptoms for forty-eight hours. In other words, they'll be gone, before the pill wears off." He said. I began to think it over. Was I really going to rely on a drug to keep myself from being attacked. "They'll be here in fifteen minutes, and this thing take ten minutes to kick in, and an extra three to go into full blast." He added.

That settled it. I took the pill from him, put it in my mouth, and swallowed it down with the water. The guys helped me get into a comfortable position, so that I could relax. More than likely, I was gonna feel like shit when this was over, so I needed to be prepared.

Within ten minutes, I started coughing, and I felt the world spinning. Next came the nausea, and the fever. I was a mess, and it was enough to put up a quarantine, unless you're wearing a hospital mask. Perfect!

Soon enough, I heard the girls, talking about the little congrats they wanted to give us. "So, where are they?" I heard Hillary say.

"Yeah, I wanna see them, together!" Ming Ming said.

I would have killed myself, but I felt pretty close to dead already, so no point. "You guys misheard. Kali was only here to check up on Kai." Ray said.

"What does he mean?" Mariah asked, more than likely, Lee.

"He has the flu, we had to put him under quarantine. He looks pretty bad, and won't be going into school for the next couple of days." I heard Lee explain.

"Can we see him?" Hillary asked.

Silence, then, "I suppose, but not without these, it's pretty contagious."

A few moments later, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I shut my eyes, pretending to sleep. My door opened, and I heard footsteps walk in.

I felt the gentle shake, again, and opened my eyes, to see Lee, wearing a mask, as expected. I looked to my left, and saw the girls, and Tyson standing in the same room; must have looked worse than last night, considering the fact his eyes seemed scared. "Hey, how ya feeling?" Tyson asked, walking up to me.

Thank god, he can act. "Like shit..." I said no lighter than a whisper. Pretty soon, I began coughing like crazy.

Lee had made sure I didn't move, considering my condition. He brought out some medicine for me to take; it was probably to fool them, but I could tell the pills were just his disgusting hard candy.

I took it, and saw him bring out a stethoscope. "Deep breath!" He commanded. I tried one, sounded pretty wheezy, and nearly dead silent. Lee shook his head. "Definitely not going to school tomorrow." He said.

I let out a couple more coughs; I sounded like I'd gag any second. "Aw, poor Kai!" Hilary said, grabbing my hand. "Will he be okay?" She asked Lee, with concerned eyes; I think anyways.

Drowsiness was flooding over me, making me groan loudly, turning my head as to look away. I felt Lee's rough hand on my forehead, then heard a sigh. "Give it a couple days, he should be, but it will mean I'd have to watch him. And with recent injury, a lot can happen." He told them.

Must have been some quick compromise. "What recent injury?!" Mariah asked immediately after.

I heard the door bust open. "Kai went onto the roof to fix up some holes, you know, from the storm that's supposed to be coming! In the end, Kai accidentally slipped, and let's just say the rose bushes weren't enough to keep him from hitting the ground." I heard Tala answer, then shutting the door.

When I was able to move again, I was going to murder him; cousin or no cousin. "Oh, that's awful." I heard Ming Ming say, clutching my right arm.

Bad.

I let out my scream in a choking manner, as her grip tightened. "Uh, Ming Ming...!" Tyson called.

"Let go!" Lee finished, getting her to release my broken arm. I was breathless. These girls were gonna kill me soon, I just knew it. Lee brought out my arm, my groans of pain growing somewhat louder as he did so. "He's hurt enough! I suggest you leave. I'll re-examine his injuries, and check on his breathing, again, but after that, we are not to disturb him, and to let him rest, understand?" He said to them.

They didn't want to leave, but judging by the steps I heard, Tyson was just leading them out. After which I heard the door shut, I heaved out a sigh. "How are we gonna get them to evade the subject, with Kali?" I asked Lee, looking at him through the corner of my eyes.

He shook his head. "We will worry about that! You are gonna get some sleep, before I let them come back to maul you." He answered, giving me a threatening gaze.

I only chuckled at my older guardian. I may have something over him, but he has nothing over me. Once I settled down, I turned my head again, and began to close my eyes. I heard Lee stand up, and walk towards the door to get his other things. "Hey, Lee!" I called.

"Yeah?" He said, turning his head towards me.

I smiled for the second time that day. "Thanks!" I told him.

He was staring at me, unsure of what to say. I ignored it, though. I closed my eyes, fully, and fell asleep.

* * *

i try. hope it wasn't too bad!


	4. pained knowledge

"Chapter Four;  
Pained Knowledge"

Do you ever have those moments where you just hate being right? That moment you know something that will really annoy you, and you know will already happen? This is one of those moments for me!

Forty-eight hours my ass! It's been over three days since I took those pills and I felt like shit! I asked Lee why I was still sick, and the answer I got wasn't in my favor. "Did I really say two days?" I nodded once. "Whoops! I meant 168 hours." He said.

That was what I hated. Flu-like symptoms for a whole week, simply to make sure I'd stay in bed. I was gonna kill him! Why? Let's look at the scenario from yesterday, after school.

Kali came over after hearing I caught the flu, and was surprised how bad it was. She was questioning the story I gave her, when Tala stepped in, saying the hit screwed things up, and that the arm wrestling incident happened during her last trip to Venice, then explained how I fell off the roof. The only thing she had to say to him before returning to my side was this: "Call a professional the next time you need to fix the roof!"

I thank whatever God was out there, looking after me, that my cousin was just as good, if not, a better liar than I was. Yes, I was kind of religious, but I didn't know how I could possibly serve him, so I tried my best to make good decisions. Yes, becoming a thief did not help me, but this wasn't just for my family in this house.

You'll learn when you learn who the clients are.

Anyway, just as Kali was about to leave, her father, as suspicious as usual when his daughter comes over, came in with a mask over his face, seeing if he got the truth. Tala re-explained the story of the injuries, then he went to questioning Lee how I could have gotten as sick as I am now. Him being way better at lying than the rest of us combined, was able to explain an infection that probably came from the bush I supposedly fell on. Claimed he got a tox-screen, claiming that prescription medicine would help, and said shortest amount of time I was down was until the end of the week.

He went to an apology because he couldn't even catch Night Phoenix/me after he shot him/myself. I was a casual guy, but, even though I seemed interested in catching myself as much as he did, I was really happy with his spazz attack. This was a sign I was good at my job. I asked him if he got a blood sample, he claimed yes, but not enough of one to identify DNA. I said it's better than nothing, and it meant the phoenix/I might slip up again if he keeps the way he's going. This put him in a good enough mood to leave with Kali, quietly.

I always felt that her Dad liked me a lot more than when we first met, simply because I keep him entertained. That wouldn't be much of a surprise...

Anyways, now I was lying down, feeling like shit, as Hillary was trying to have me drink her 'get well fast soup.' We all believed the name should have been changed to 'get stomach bug fast stew.' That stuff smelled like a fish left outside in a desert for a week; nasty!

"Hillary, go away! I don't want it!" I complained, sleepily. I swear, I sounded so much like Tyson, it wasn't funny, but if the chances are that me getting sick makes me tired, it is one of the end results.

"Oh, quit being whiny and just drink it! I swear, you sound like Tyson when I make him cut back on the food!" Oh, that was funny! Still, I refrained from opening my mouth, and she was trying to use one of her hands to pry it open.

Just when things were about to get ugly, Lee walked in, mask on, and eyes wide in horror when he saw Hillary with the soup canister. He ran up to her, hooked his arms with her shoulders, and began to drag her away. "Hillary, it's time for his medicine, and after taking, he can't be digesting anything! Please, leave him alone!" He insisted getting her out the door.

She seemed disappointed, but she grew a serious face. "Alright, but promise me you'll get him to drink it later!" She pressed on.

Lee let out a nervous chuckle. "Of course, you're get well soup never fails," he half stated, shutting the door, and waving at Hilary. Once shutting it, he let out a sigh of relief, his back to the door, "to kill the consumer digesting it!" He finished.

I laughed, softly. Ribs didn't hurt as much, but they still hurt. "Why'd you keep me sick for a week, anyways?" I asked, no higher than a whisper.

Lee scowled at me, before giving me the vengeful finger. "Payback for not listening me about sky raid escapes, and getting yourself hurt!" He answered. I rolled my eyes. I still didn't get how he and Ray were brothers, but I knew I'd find out sooner or later.

After I took the medicine, he left with the canister, and naturally, of course, I got bored.

Still, I was pretty bored, and there was nothing to do while everyone else was gone. And because I slept a lot, boredom had only come naturally. But, really, it could have been worse, and sadly, it _got_ worse.

Tyson, walked in, a smirk behind the mask, with his arms behind his back. "What?" I croaked out.

Tyson's smirk only extended as he brought a book from behind his back. My eyes widened in terror. It was my journal. Cobalt blue, with a phoenix design on it, along with flames bursting around it.

No, this wasn't a diary! This was a journal with my writings in it. It had all of my inner thoughts in written down in poem, song, or short story. It was a hobby I developed, and the journal was for my eyes only, and for good reason. "I can't wait to see what you have to say about Kali, in here!" He stated, trying to budge it open.

"Number combo." I told him. That was encrusted in my head, so it wasn't written down anywhere. In all truth, it was pretty basic, but Tyson wouldn't figure it out; I'm not that complex, really, I choose to make people think that, and Tyson did think it, so naturally, he spent a good hour trying to crack it until Brian came in an hour later, swiping it from him, then kicking him out.

He put it underneath my pillow, patted my head, lightly, a grin on his face, then he left to screech at Tyson for bothering me.

I was slowly falling asleep soon after, Tyson's screams echoing like a lullaby as I thought one thing. _"He spends **way** too much time with Tala..."_

* * *

hope u've enjoyed!


End file.
